


Online Love

by Leafe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafe/pseuds/Leafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When skye and ace meet on a youtube livestream they shortly find a deep connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ace logged on into her Youtube account only to find that someone was hosting a livestream.  
she quickly clicked onto the livestream to find someone talking in the live chat.  
they name was skyelps, she was talking all about how she loved Bill cipher from Gravity Falls.  
She knew skye from somewhere as they had talked briefly on skype beforehand.  
She quickly logged onto skype to find she already had skye as a contact.

*On skype*

Ace: OMG you know Bill Cipher  
Skye: WELL YEAH!

at this point their conversations grew.  
They had playful arguments on who Bill would marry,  
Why Bill was so awesome.  
Everyday their bond grew stronger.  
It was the start of a great relationship...

 

*A few months later*  
Skye: Hey ace  
Ace: Hello there friend  
Skye: So i have someone i would like you to meet ^^  
Ace: Okay Great!  
(Skye has added Kat and Ace to the group chat)  
Ace: hi  
Skye: Hey  
Kat: Hi there im kat  
Ace: Hey im Ace  
Skye: WOOP I CAN TELL THIS FRIENDSHIPS GUNNA GO FAR


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty short but i want to keep them short so it builds a bit more tension... if that makes sense.  
> Well here's the chapter! Enjoy.

*A few months Later*  
Skye: GUYS GUESS WHAT!  
Ace: um yeah?  
Kat: WAT WAT  
Skye: Iv got a girlfriend!

Ace was devastated. The one she loved so much had been taken.  
she sat texting words like there was no tomorrow knowing that she would never be with the one she truly loved.  
While Ace was in a deep train of thought she heard a skype text alert. It was from kat.  
She clicked onto her and kats chat.

Kat: Hey Ace  
Kat: Erm don't take offence off this  
Kat: But do you like like Skye?

Ace Sat staring at her screen. How did she know?  
She replied slowly, being careful with her words.

Ace: Um Maby...  
Ace: PLEASE DONT TELL HER 

She waited for a response. 

Kat: I won't, You can trust me  
Ace: Ok thanks!  
Kat: No problem  
Ace: She got someone im happy for her.  
Kat: Yeah

And that was the last message sent for 16 days...


	3. Chapter 3

Ace sat staring at her skype screen. her mouth grew into a shocked smile. Although she felt bad she knew that it was her chance.

 

*on skype*  
Skye: Guys me and Sophie have split up...  
Ace: omg im so sorry  
Skye: its fine she was a dick anyway  
Kat: Awww man my otp  
Skye: XD  
Ace: XD  
Ace: So um what would you say if i told you i had a crush on you   
Skye: um idk i thought you were strait..  
Ace: Naa im Bi iv dated boys and girls  
Skye: Oh cool

*On their private skype chat*

Ace: What would you say if i told you its true  
Skye: whats true?..  
Ace: T-that i have a crush on you...

it took skye a long time to answer. Ace sat there nervous not knowing if she would hate her for it... if their friendship would end... it was a whole list of opportunities... Bad opportunities.

Skye: Your not alone  
Ace: Huh? what do you mean not alone?  
Skye: Bruh your freaking adorable in more than one way ....  
Ace: 0///3///0 i feel the same way  
Skye: well  
Ace: Your Adorable Too  
Skye: thankies  
Ace: I was jelly of sophie  
Skye: I could tell not being rude or anything xD  
Ace: Naaaa xD  
Skye: Im jelly of you all the time  
Ace: 0///3///0 woah  
Skye: your adorable your pretty your clever, your just SO woah  
Ace: Oh my  
Skye: All true

Ace's mouth began to create the biggest smile possible. she was full of excitement. her heart was beating, her hands were shaking. this was amazing.

Ace: Your pretty your amazing at editing and your ideas are so original  
Skye: you are too  
Ace: *Blush*  
Skye: *dies right now*  
Ace: *dies*  
Skye: Let us die together  
Ace: yes lets  
Skye: Bruh, This is awkward

Ace stopped, damn what would she do, everything was awkward, she had trapped herself into a bubble. She'd gone to far, she had made things worse.   
she typed, getting a hold of her self, it was best to say what she needed, yet she didn't pick the best words or the most romantic...

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on real life experiences.  
> The names in this story are to hide people's identity.


End file.
